Sixteen LPOV
Podobał ci się ten dzień? - zerkam na nią, muskając kciukiem jej dłoń. Od kilku minut stoimy pod blokiem dziewczyny, nie mogąc się pożegnać. - Bardzo - uśmiecha się i całuje mnie delikatnie w policzek, przez co moje serce się raduje. I chociaż nie chcę jej jeszcze wypuszczać, to brunetka po chwili wysiada. Idę w jej ślady, stając tuż przy niej. - Camz - mruczę cicho, przygryzając wnętrze policzka. - Nie chcę się jeszcze z tobą rozstawać - mówię, układając biodra na jej biodrach. - Ja też - obejmuje mnie za kark, od razu napierając na moje usta. Całuję ją czule, przejeżdżając powoli po jej podniebieniu, na co mruczy. - Karla! Co ty tutaj wyprawiasz?! - odskakujemy od siebie, kiedy kobiecy głos rozlega się w pobliżu. Domyślam się, że to matka dziewczyny, na co serce podskakuje mi niemal do gardła. Jestem prawie pewna, że zabroni mi się spotykać z Camilą, skoro już na wstępie tak źle zareagowała. - Marsz do domu, młoda damo! - szarpie brunetkę mocno na łokieć i przez chwilę mogę zaobserwować jak wbija paznokcie w skórę córki. Jestem gotowa ruszyć Cabello na pomoc, ale jej matka posyła mi pełne nienawiści spojrzenie, przez co cofam się nieznacznie, a ta ciągnie dziewczynę do domu. *** - To koniec, Ally - wzdycham głośno, opierając się plecami o kanapę. - Mogę się założyć, że jej nawet nie wypuszczą z domu. - Na pewno wszystko jakoś się ułoży - posyła mi pokrzepiający uśmiech, stawiając przede mną herbatę z cytryną. Kręcę lekko głową, zerkając niepewnie na przyjaciółkę. - Jest dorosła, ma osiemnaście lat i nie będzie wiecznie siedzieć w zamknięciu. Poza tym cię kocha, to widać. - Nie mów tak - przerywam jej i prostuję się w jednej chwili. - Dobrze wiesz, że zakochanie się we mnie to jak dobrowolne skazanie się na śmierć. - A ty kochasz ją - ciągnie dalej swoją wypowiedź, wywracając na mnie oczami. - I nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, bo to widać gołym okiem. Ewidentnie coś was do siebie ciągnie i równie dobrze mogłybyście żyć samym swoim uczuciem, a nic innego by wam nie byłoby potrzebne do pełni szczęścia. - Jestem potworem, Allyson - wzdycham, drapiąc się po karku. - Zabawką w rękach ludzi... - Ty tak myślisz - pstryka mnie lekko w nos, wciskając w dłonie kubek z parującym napojem. - Ona widzi w tobie czułą i kochaną dziewczynę, która ciągle się o nią martwi i przywozi kwiaty. Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek mogłaby postrzegać cię jako potwora, bo w jej oczach jesteś kimś zupełnie innym. Zobacz jak ona na ciebie patrzy, wariuje, gdy nie ma cię obok, tęskni. Jesteś dla niej kimś więcej. Odwracam głowę w drugą stronę, gdy tylko rozlega się dźwięk mojej komórki. Od razu odbieram połączenie, widząc na ekranie zdjęcie Camili. - Hal... - Jesteś w stanie prowadzić ze mną życie na przypale? - pyta, nie dając mi dojść do głosu. Marszczę brwi, ale głupkowaty uśmiech wpływa na moje usta, a Ally tylko wywraca oczami. - Z tobą to nawet całe życie, księżniczko - mruczę, przesyłając jej buziaka, a przyjaciółka gwiżdże cicho, śmiejąc się ze mnie. Chyba jednak miała rację... - Za pół godziny moi rodzice powinni iść spać - mówi cicho. - Niedaleko klatki jest drabina, która była używana do prac remontowych. Weźmiesz ją i podstawisz pod moje okno, a potem razem gdzieś uciekniemy - instruuje. - Czego ja bym dla ciebie nie zrobiła? - chichoczę, a Brooke rzuca coś w stylu "ah, zakochańce", przez co nieznacznie się rumienię. - Do zobaczenia, kochanie. - Leć do niej, zajmę się wszystkim - poklepuje mnie po ramieniu. - Dzięki, Allyson! Jesteś najlepsza - macham jej i łapię potrzebne rzeczy, a następnie biegnę do samochodu. *** Dosyć sprawnie odnajduję wspomnianą drabinę i najciszej jak potrafię, przystawiam ją do okna dziewczyny. Chwilę później zjawia się w nim Camila, otwierając je i wyrzucając torbę, którą oczywiście od razu łapię, żeby nie zrobić większego hałasu. Brunetka powoli schodzi po drabinie, przymykając okno. - Witaj, piękna uciekinierko - mruczę w uśmiechem i przyciągam ją mocno do siebie. Wpada prosto w moje ramiona, zaciskając palce na mojej koszulce. - Chodźmy już - mówi szybko, więc domyślam się, o co chodzi. Kiwam lekko głową i biorę jej torbę, ciągnąc nas w stronę samochodu. - Teraz zabieram cię w podróż życia - uśmiecham się i odpalam silnik. Dziewczyna śmieje się cicho, przez co od razu poprawia mi się humor. Łapie moją wolną dłoń i ściska ją delikatnie. - Nic się nie martw, Camz - zerkam na nią z uśmiechem. - Obie jesteśmy pełnoletnie, więc nic nam nie zrobią.